<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beholding The Tranquil Beauty by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714498">Beholding The Tranquil Beauty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven'>The Raven (theravenyesthatone)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bad Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment when two women cease to be Prisoner and Warden and begin something beautiful...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yvonne Atkins/Karen Betts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beholding The Tranquil Beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>DISCLAIMER:</b> They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...<br/><b>AUTHOR'S NOTE:</b> Would you believe that the only character I truly like on Bad Girls is Yvonne and that Karen seemed like a good choice of protagonist... I also prefer characters who are deeper than a puddle and due to my limited exposure to this show, (again Finnish TV"s fault) these are the two I have found to fit the needed parameters... On a more artistic note, I prefer to think that Yvonne got out alive and since I'm the one playing with her, (don't I wish) so be it eh? (Sheesh, lotta text for little story...)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Beholding The Tranquil Beauty</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <b>By The Raven</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had followed the woman down to the shore for three consecutive days. Sharp eyes missing nothing, always on the alert, studying, readying, thinking...</p>
<p>Her intentions were nothing except benevolent, but she had no real way of knowing how they would be received by the woman and the risk was almost insurmountable. That said, the potential rewards were uncountable...</p>
<p>As she watched the woman walk along the water, she pondered her options...</p>
<p>The manhunt had died down somewhat, so in this remote location the chances of someone recognizing her were remote, also, she knew that the woman would not betray her confidence.</p>
<p>The risk was not to her liberty, it was to her heart...</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>On the fourth day, she almost revealed herself to the woman, the urge had been just about strong enough to overpower her battered defenses, but still she held back...</p>
<p>Was the risk worth it?</p>
<p>Her heart said yes, but her coldly calculating mind said no.</p>
<p>The conflict tore at her as she watched the woman walk...</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>On the seventh day, she walked down to the water, knowing by now that the woman would arrive for her evening stroll in just a few minutes.</p>
<p>Her heart had won the battle, now it was just a matter of convincing her mind that the outcome would be as it should be.</p>
<p>A few long abbreviated eternities later, she heard the woman's voice say her name...</p>
<p>"Yvonne?"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Turning, she looked at the woman, feeling exposed as she did, muscles twitching with the urge to run, or fight.</p>
<p>What she saw caused her to forget both impulses and in half a heartbeat she had launched herself into the woman's waiting arms, the relief causing tears to form in her eyes.</p>
<p>Another moment passed and soft lips kissed away the tear that was slowly finding its way down her cheek and she felt whole again; loved again...</p>
<p>She inhaled the scent of the woman's hair and forgot, then she remembered.</p>
<p>"Karen..." She whispered as she leaned in to kiss the woman in her arms...</p>
<p>
  <b>The End</b>
  <b></b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>